Arrogance
by Sun-T
Summary: Fic HarCo pertamaku, proyek ke-3 untuk FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY yang ke 2, HIDUP FUJOSHI XD.


Arrogance

Disclaimer : JK. Rowling

Pair : Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

Rating : M

Genre : Romance

Setting : Tahun ke lima, Tak ada perang, Voldemort mati saat penyerangan pertama.

Warning : SLASH, OOC, Modifiate Canon, ada beberapa kata yang cenderung kasar.

#

Fic HarCo pertamaku, khusus untuk FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY yang ke 2, HIDUP FUJOSHI XD.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Harry Potter, anak yang bertahan hidup dan berhasil membalikkan serangan pangeran kegelapan di usianya yang baru satu tahun, tersenyum simpul melihat sosok pemuda angkuh yang bergaya bak bangsawan di depannya itu. Pemuda tampan yang mampu membuat seluruh murid wanita menjerit oleh sikapnya yang dingin dan terkesan tak peduli pada sekitarnya.

Draco Malfoy, sosok pemuda bangsawan yang tak pernah sekalipun melemparkan senyum apalagi tawa terhadap orang lain. Pemuda yang sejak tahun pertama di Hogwarts telah memusuhinya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Terkadang Harry merasa gemas melihat tingkah laku pemuda berambut pirang itu, sikapnya yang sombong dan suka mencelanya jaustru membuatnya semakin penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang dibenci seorang Draco Malfoy terhadap Harry Potter?

"Apa yang kau lihat? Tak bisakah mata empatmu itu tak memandangku dengan menjijikkan seperti itu, Potter?" tanya Draco dingin.

Harry tersenyum, "Banyak orang di depanku, kenapa kau merasa kalau aku melihatmu?" goda Harry.

"Hanya orang buta yang tak menyadari kemana tatapanmu kau layangkan," jawab Draco lagi dengan ketus.

Harry tetap tersenyum, "Dan berapa banyak orang buta disini, Malfoy?"

Draco berdecak kesal, "Brengsek kau," jawab Draco sambil meninggalkan Harry yang masih memandangnya.

Harry terkekeh sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dasar angkuh," gumamnya tak jelas.

"Kau suka sekali sih cari perkara dengan dia?" tanya Ron, sahabatnya, yang telah berdiri di belakangnya bersama Hermione.

Harry menoleh, "Tidak, hanya lucu saja melihatnya seperti itu," jawab Harry.

Ron dan Hermione berpandangan heran, "Lucu? Sepertinya kau harus mengganti kacamatamu, mate," jawab Ron.

Harry tertawa, "Sudahlah, kelas ramuan akan segera dimulai, aku tak sabar bertemu dia lagi," gurau Harry.

"WHAT? Dasar gila kau, jangan bilang kalau kau… kau…" kata-kata Ron tak bisa diselesaikannya, dan Harry terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan dua sahabatnya yang mulai rebut itu.

'Ya, mungkin aku memang menyukainya, mungkin', batin Harry.

**.**

**.**

Pelajaran ramuan kali ini terasa begitu membosankan untuk Harry karena dia tak mendapatkan tempat yang strategis untuk memperhatikan wajah si pirang itu, entah kenapa Draco lebih memilih duduk di pojok belakang yang jauh dari jangkauan matanya.

Bahkan sampai pelajaran berakhir pun Harry sama sekali tak menangkap apa yang disampaikan oleh Proffesor killernya itu, Severus Snape. Untung saja kali ini dia lolos dari incaran pertanyaan yang diajukan Snape.

Dengan malas dia meninggalkan ruangan kelas yang telah kosong tersebut, Ron dan Hermione telah keluar terlebih dahulu.

"Harry," panggil seorang gadis yang mengejarnya dari belakang.

"Hai, Gin," sapa Harry pada Ginny Weasley, adik Ron.

Wajah Ginny memerah, "Kau melihat Ron?" tanyanya.

Harry mengernyit bingung, "Aku tak tahu, tadi dia bersama Hermione," jawab Harry, "Apa ada sesuatu yang penting?" tanyanya heran.

Ginny menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Ginny cepat, "Thanks, Harry, bye," pamit Ginny sambil meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Kau tak mau mencarinya bersamaku, Gin?" teriak Harry sebelum gadis itu terlalu jauh.

"No. thanks, Harry," jawab Ginny tak kalah kerasnya sambil terus berjalan meninggalkan pemuda berkacamata itu.

Harry hanya menatap heran pada gadis yang telah dianggapnya seperti adiknya sendiri itu.

"Well. Kau memang tampak serasi dengan dia," kata sebuah suara dingin di belakangnya. Harry tak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang berbicara.

"Benarkah? Thanks, Malfoy," jawab Harry, "Ini diluar kebiasaanmu yang tak pernah memuji," kata Harry lagi sambil membalikkan badannya.

Draco mendengus, "Siapa yang memujimu? Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau kau sama-sama memprihatinkannya dengan dia."

Dada Harry sedikit memanas, dia dan keluarga Weasley sudah seperti keluarga kandung sendiri, mengingat selama ini mereka begitu baik pada Harry yang hanya sebatang kara setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal saat memberikan seluruh kekuatan mereka padanya sehingga mantra Voldemort bisa dibalikkan. Keluarga Weasley lah yang yang mencurahkan kasih sayang setelah dia berteman dengan Ronald weasley, bahkan Sirius Black, ayah baptisnya yang selama ini mengasuhnya, pun berhutang budi pada mereka.

Harry tak suka kalau keluarga yang telah begitu menyayanginya dihina oleh orang lain, bahkan oleh seseorang yang mungkin disukainya, "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Harry dingin.

Draco sedikit tercekat, karena selama ini Harry Potter yang di kenalnya tak pernah berkata dengan nada dingin ataupun ketus, 'apa karena gadis brengsek itu?', tanyanya dalam hati.

Draco mendengus, dia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya, "Aku pikir kau dan gadis MISKIN itu sama-sama idiotnya," ejek Draco.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu terkejut saat tiba-tiba Harry mendorongnya keras dan menekan tubuhnya pada tembok batu yang dingin, tangan pamuda Gryffindor itu mencengkeram bagian depan jubahnya dengan kencang bahkan hampir mencekik lehernya, "Brengsek, lepaskan aku, Potter," bentak Draco. Malfoy junior itu semakin tercekat saat melihat sinar hijau mata Harry yang menyorot dingin.

"Jangan pernah menghina keluarga Weasley ataupun keluarga teman-temanku di depanku, Malfoy, karena aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu, ingat itu," desis Harry mengancam.

"Lepaskan aku, Brengsek. Mulut busukmu itu tak pantas menghinaku," jawab draco tak kalah dinginnya.

Harry mendengus, "Begitu kah yang kau pikirkan? Aku berpikir lain, Malfoy, mulutku lebih pantas melakukan ini padamu, karena aku ingin memberimu hukuman yang setimpal," jawabnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Draco.

Draco tercekat, tubuhnya tersentak saat bibir merah Harry melumat bibirnya dengan liar. Draco berusaha memberontak tetapi tekanan tangan Harry lebih kuat dari tenaganya. Bibir itu begitu mendominasi bibirnya, membuatnya tak bisa berteriak dan memaki Harry.

Dada Draco berdebar kencang saat gerakan mulut Harry tak lagi terasa kasar, kali ini gerakannya terasa begitu lembut, begitu membuai. Tanpa sadar Draco memejamkan matanya dan tubuhnya bergetar halus saat lidah Harry membelai bibirnya.

Harry melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap wajah Draco yang memerah, bibirnya menyunggingkan satu senyuman hangat saat mata abu-abu itu terbuka.

Draco berusaha menyembunyikan debar jantungnya yang terus berpacu kencang, "Brengsek kau, Potter, kau benar-benar menjijikkan," desisnya.

Mulutnya kembali terdiam saat telapak tangan Harry membekapnya dan memiringkan kepalanya dengan paksa, kali ini erangannya tak dapat ditahan lagi saat bibir Harry menghisap satu titik di lehernya dengan begitu kuat, lalu menciumi sisi sampingnya dengan begitu lembut, erangan itu tetap terdengar walau tangan Harry masih membekapnya. Kali ini Draco Malfoy kalah oleh pesona seorang Harry Potter. Tubuhnya yang terus bergetar sudah merupakan tanda kalau dia menikmati semua hukuman Harry.

"Jaga mulutmu, Malfoy. Jangan kotori ini dengan kata-kata tak pantas darimu, karena aku akan enggan mencium bibir ini lagi kalau kau terus menggunakannya dengan salah," bisik Harry diatas bibir Draco.

Draco tak menjawab, dia masih tertegun dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Harry tersenyum lalu mengecup lembut bibir Draco sekali lagi sebelum meninggalkan pemuda itu yang masih terpana.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Draco mengguyur tubuhnya di bawah shower, air dingin yang membasahi tubuhnya sama sekali tak mempan menghilangkan rasa panas yang menjalari tubuhnya akibat sentuhan Harry tadi, "Brengsek kau, Potter, sebaiknya dulu pun kau mati saja bersama kedua orang tuamu, sial," rutuknya sambil menghantamkan tangannya pada dinding kamar mandi.

Draco keluar dari kamar mandi dengan masih bertelanjang dada, dia tak melihat satupun teman sekamarnya disitu. Dengan malas dia merapikan rambut kebanggaannya di depan cermin, saat itu juga dia merasa matanya seperti akan melompat keluar disaat dia melihat ada satu tanda yang begitu merah di lekuk lehernya. Dengan cepat dia menutupi tanda itu dengan tangannya, "Oh, Merlin," desisnya.

Saat itu dia tak tahu apa yang dirasakannya, dia ingin marah tapi debar jantungnya mengkhianatinya. Rasa panas itu kembali menjalar di tubuhnya. Perlahan dilepaskannya lagi tangannya lalu dia memandang tanda merah itu dengan seksama, saat itu dia bersumpah kalau ada satu sudut hatinya yang terdalam menjerit mengatakan kalau dia merindukan sentuhan Harry lagi, "Brengsek kau, Potter," rutuknya dengan wajah memerah.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Sementara itu di asrama Gryffindor pun Harry tak juga mampu memejamkan matanya, dia masih membayangkan lembutnya bibir Draco yang tadi diciumnya, dan kulitnya yang halus itu… "Uuugh, kenapa bisa begini…" gerutu Harry pelan, tapi suaranya tetap tertangkap oleh pendengaran Ron yang memang tidur tepat di sampingnya.

"Kau kenapa, mate?" tanya Ron heran.

Harry menoleh pada sahabatnya itu, "Tidak, kau tidur saja," bantahnya.

"Dasar aneh," gerutu Ron sambil membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Harry,

Harry menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan gelisah, dia semakin tak mengerti akan apa yang dirasakannya terhadap Draco. dia memang menyukai pemuda itu, aneh memang mengingat sikap Malfoy junior itu sangat jauh dari kata manis. Semua murid laki-laki dari asrama selain Slytherin begitu banyak yang membencinya. Tapi entah kenapa kata-kata pedas yang keluar dari bibir tipis itu cukup menghiburnya. Dan tadi dia sudah merasakan sendiri hiburan seperti apa yang bisa didapatnya dari bibir itu.

"Uuugh… sial…sial… aku termakan perbuatanku sendiri," gerutu Harry lagi sambil membenamkan wajahnya di atas bantal.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Makan pagi kali ini entah kenapa rasanya Harry begitu ingin tiba secepatnya di aula besar, dia tahu ada seseorang yang ingin segera dia lihat wajahnya. Dia tak peduli walau Ron dan Hermione belum keluar dari asramanya.

Sampai di aula besar dia mencari tempat duduk yang bisa memandang langsung ke meja Slytherin. Belum banyak murid yang datang karena ini memang masih sedikit terlalu pagi, hanya beberapa saja, dan Harry mendesah kecewa karena yang dicarinya belum ada, "Oh Merlin, apa yang aku lakukan? Ini benar-benar gila," gerutunya pelan.

Tak berapa lama aula itu tampak mulai ramai dengan para siswa yang sudah bersiap untuk makan pagi mereka. Harry tak melepaskan mata hijaunya dari pintu masuk, bahkan dia tak menyadari kalau dua sahabatnya sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Hei, mate, kau sedang mencari siapa? Kami sudah disini," sapa Ron yang heran melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang akhir-akhir ini tampak aneh itu.

Harry menoleh sebentar dan melemparkan sebuah senyum kecil, "Oh, sorry, aku tak melihat kalian datang," jawabnya berusaha menutupi yang sebenarnya, karena dia tak mau dua Gryffindor itu menceramahinya.

Harry mengambil selembar roti dan melapisinya dengan selembar daging asap yang tampak menggiurkan. Dengan malas dia memotong sarapannya, 'kenapa dia belum juga kelihatan?', tanyanya dalam hati.

Mata hijaunya dengan gelisah terus melirik ke arah pintu masuk, 'itu dia', sorak hatinya saat melihat sosok Draco memasuki aula dengan langkahnya yang anggun tapi angkuh, 'bagus, dia duduk menghadapku', seru hatinya lagi.

Draco sebenarnya enggan datang ke aula untuk makan pagi, tapi entah kenapa dia juga ingin bertemu dengan pemuda Gryffindor yang telah membuatnya tak bisa tidur semalaman itu. Dan benar saja, jantungnya seakan melompat dari tempatnya saat dia tahu kalau mata hijau itu memandangnya dengan lurus dan hangat.

Mencoba mengontrol emosinya agar tetap tampak dingin Draco pun mulai mengisi piringnya dengan sedikit makanan. Sekuat tenaga dia berusaha tak menghiraukan tatapan emerald itu walau hatinya begitu tergoda ingin menikmati kilaunya.

"Draco, makanmu sedikit sekali?" tanya Blaise Zabini, teman sekamarnya. Memang selama ini Draco tak pernah mengambil makanan berlebih hanya saja kali ini porsinya benar-benar tak sesuai.

"Aku tak begitu lapar," jawabnya datar. Saat itu ujung matanya menatap satu pemandangan yang entah kenapa membuat hatinya terbakar, 'Weasley sialan, lagi-lagi dia', rutuknya dalam hati.

Sementara itu di meja Gryffindor Harry tetap tak menyadari siapa saja yang duduk di sampingnya, yang dia lihat hanya tatapan Draco yang tetap dingin, bahkan kali ini lebih dingin dari biasanya, 'kenapa dia?', batin Harry heran.

"Harry…" sapa sebuah suara di sampingnya.

Harry menoleh dan saat itu juga dia berpikir, 'inikah yang membuat mata abu-abu itu tampak begitu marah?'. Harry tersenyum, dia bermaksud untuk memberikan hukuman kedua pada pengeran es itu.

"Hai, Gin," jawab Harry dengan memamerkan senyum hangatnya yang mampu membuat banyak gadis rela melakukan apa saja.

Wajah Ginny semakin memerah, "Apakah kau akan pergi ke Hogsmeade setelah ini?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

Harry tampak berpikir sejenak, "Sepertinya tidak, aku sedang malas pergi keluar," jawabnya.

"Oh," ginny tampak kecewa.

Harry mengernyit heran, "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Gadis berambut merah itu menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, hanya bertanya saja, aku hanya..." gadis itu tak meneruskan kata-katanya.

Harry tersenyum, "Ada yang bisa kubantu untukmu, Gin?" tanya Harry pelan. Dia tahu kalau gadis itu pasti memerlukan bantuannya, itu terlihat dari cara Ginny yang memandangnya dengan gelisah.

Ginny menarik lengan Sweater Harry supaya lebih mendekat, hal itu membuat sepasang mata abu-abu yang melihat dari meja seberang menjadi semakin dingin dan tampak begitu marah.

"Draco, kau kenapa?" tanya Blaise yang bingung melihat tatapan marah dari pangeran Slytherin.

Draco tak menjawab, dia kembali menatap piringnya dengan kesal. 'Bodoh, apa yang kupikirkan? Dasar dua manusia brengsek', rutuknya dalam hati.

Sementara itu Harry mendengarkan bisikan Ginny dengan seksama, dia sama sekali lupa kalau Draco tengah menatapnya. "A-aku ingin membelikan sesuatu pada Neville, karena dia telah memberiku cokelat saat valentine kemarin," bisik Ginny pelan.

Harry membelalakkan matanya, baru saja dia akan membuka mulut tapi Ginny dengan cepat meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya sambil melirik kepada Ron yang sedang menikmati makannya. Harry tersenyum mengerti, dia tahu kalau Ron pasti akan menjadi sangat cerewet sekali kalau sudah menyangkut adiknya ini.

"Kau balas saja dengan cokelat juga, atau pena bulu, atau apa saja, aku yakin Neville tak akan mempermasalahkan apa yang kau berikan untuknya," saran Harry sambil berbisik di telinga Ginny.

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk dengan semangat, pipinya tampak bersemu merah, "Thanks, Harry," bisiknya lagi.

Harry terkekeh sambil mengacak sayang rambut merah gadis yang telah dianggapnya sebagai adik itu.

Saat itu juga dia melihat Draco meletakkan sendoknya dengan sedikit kasar lalu berdiri dengan cepat meninggalkan aula besar dengan wajah yang menahan marah. Entah kenapa Harry jadi merasa bersalah pada pemuda itu.

Sedikit berpikir tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya, Harry pun segera berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dan keluar dari aula. Dia tak peduli pada tatapan bingung teman-temannya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Hampir setengah hari ini dipakai Harry untuk mencari Draco, bahkan saat makan siang pun dia tak melihat pemuda itu, 'Dimana dia?', batinnya.

Harry merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia jadi pusing memikirkan Malfoy junior itu? dia masih belum tahu bagaimana perasaannya sendiri pada Draco, yang dia tahu saat ini dia begitu ingin bertemu dengan pemuda itu. apalagi kejadian kemarin benar-benar mengikat otaknya untuk terus memikirkan Draco.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Draco memainkan sebatang ranting yang terjatuh tak jauh dari tempat dia duduk saat ini. Mata abu-abunya memandang pantulan sinar matahari yang pada permukaan danau yang biru.

Kemarahannya sudah mereda, seorang Malfoy harus bisa mengendalikan emosinya dan itu yang selalu dia lakukan selama ini. Dia sendiri bingung dengan emosinya yang melonjak tinggi saat melihat Harry dan Weasley wanita itu tadi. 'Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa diantara mereka? Kenapa Potter tampak perhatian sekali dengan Weasley itu?', tanya hatinya.

"Brengsek, itu bukan urusanku," gerutunya sendiri sambil melempar ranting di tangannya ke tengah danau dengan kesal.

"Ah... disini kau rupanya," seru Harry yang datang dengan peluh membanjiri wajahnya.

Draco menoleh dengan cepat, dadanya berdebar kencang, jantungnya seperti menekan dadanya dengan begitu kencang, 'Sial, kendalikan dirimu, Draco', batinnya.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Draco ketus sambil memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali menatap permukaan danau.

Dengan santai Harry duduk di samping Draco, rasanya lega sekali telah melihat wajah pemuda yang selalu tampak pucat itu. "Sejak pagi aku mencarimu," jawab Harry.

Draco mendengus, "Apa kau tak punya pekerjaan lain?"

Harry terkekeh, "Banyak, pekerjaanku hari ini hanyalah mencarimu," jawabnya santai sambil bersandar di pohon yang sama dengan Draco.

Draco tak suka situasi seperti ini, tapi dia juga tak ingin pergi dan meninggalkan pemuda berambut hitam yang duduk di sampingnya ini. Dia tak jujur kalau bilang bahwa dia merasa tak nyaman dengan keberadaan Harry di dekatnya. Jadilah akhirnya dia harus menyiksa dirinya sendiri dengan berusaha mengendalikan dirinya agar tak lepas kontrol.

"Kau belum makan siang?" tanya Harry.

"Tak lapar," jawab Draco singkat

Harry mengulurkan satu bungkusan yang sejak tadi dibawanya, "Ini, aku minta dibungkuskan makan siang pada peri dapur untukmu," katanya.

Draco mendengus, "Kau tuli ya? Aku bilang kalau aku tak lapar, Potter, jelas?" jawab Draco dingin.

Harry berdecak, "Baiklah, dari pada tak ada yang makan lebih baik aku berikan saja pada ikan di danau ini," balasnya tenang sambil bersiap melemparkan bungkusan itu ke tengah danau.

Draco melihat ada sinar kecewa di mata hijau itu, dan tanpa sadar tangannya terulur untuk menahan tangan Harry yang telah teracung keatas bersama bungkusan makan siangnya, "Tunggu, bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Draco.

Harry menatap mata abu-abu yang kini begitu dekat dengannya itu, dia seperti terhipnotis oleh kilaunya.

Draco merebut bungkusan itu dari tangan Harry lalu membukanya dengan sedikit kasar, dia memang sedikit merasa lapar. Gara-gara emosi dia sampai lupa makan siang.

Melihat tingkah laku Draco yang terus-terusan menjunjung harga dirinya itu mau tak mau membuat Harry tersenyum dan terkekeh pelan.

Draco heran melihat ada dua sandwich ukuran besar di dalam bungkusan itu, "Kenapa ada dua? Kau belum makan juga?"

Harry tak menoleh pada Draco, mata hijaunya tetap lurus ke tengah danau, "Tak ada selera makan tadi," jawabnya singkat.

Dada Draco sedikit berdebar, 'Berarti dia belum makan dari tadi tapi tetap nekat mencariku bahkan tak lupa membawakan makan siang untukku? Konyol', batinnya, tapi entah kenapa debaran itu terus terasa bahkan sesuatu yang hangat menjalari hatinya. Pura-pura tak peduli Draco menggigit satu Sandwich setelah memberikan, tepatnya melemparkan, sandwich yang lain ke pangkuan Harry yang langsung melakukan hal yang sama sepertinya.

Mereka mengunyah makan siang mereka dengan diam, tak ada yang bicara, tapi entah kenapa kesunyian itu terasa begitu damai. Sejenak Draco nyaris melupakan permusuhannya dengan Harry. Permusuhan? Mungkin ini hanya permusuhan di satu pihak saja, karena selama ini Harry tak pernah menanggapi sikapnya yang selalu egois dan semaunya sendiri itu. tak sekalipun Harry membalas ejekan dan kata-kata pedasnya dan itu semakin membuat Draco geram.

Entah bagaimana awalnya dia menjadi membenci pemuda itu, mungkin saat Harry menolak uluran tangannya saat pertemuan pertama mereka dulu, karena dia lebih membela teman Weasley-nya itu. Tapi itu memang salahnya juga yang menghina Ron dengan mulut tajamnya, 'tapi kan tak seharusnya dia menolak seorang Malfoy sepertiku', batinnya keras.

Sejak saat itu Draco begitu kesal dengan Harry, terlebih orang tuanya sendiri begitu sayang pada pemuda berkacamata itu, terutama ibunya yang masih memiliki hubungan sepupu dengan ayah baptis Harry, Sirius Black. Sifat Harry yang hangat dan mampu dengan mudah membuat orang jatuh sayang padanya semakin membuat Draco iri, karena dia sendiri selalu mencontoh sikap ayahnya untuk bersikap sempurna di depan orang lain.

Harry menoleh ke arah Draco, dia melihat sisi samping wajah pemuda berambut pirang itu, begitu tampan dan semakin tampak memukau dengan sikap dinginnya. Sikap permusuhan yang ditunjukkan pada Harry selama ini justru membuat dia gemas. Entah sejak kapan kata-kata tajam Draco justru membuatnya senang, bahkan rindu setiap dia tak mendengar itu dari bibir tipis pangeran es itu.

Draco menyudahi makan siangnya dan tanpa sengaja menoleh pada Harry, mata abu-abunya terperangkap oleh kilau emerald Harry yang membuat jantungnya kembali berdetak tak normal, "What?" tanyanya ketus berusaha menyembunyikan debarnya.

Harry tersenyum, perlahan dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai pipi putih Draco. Karena terkejut Draco menepis tangan itu dengan kasar, "Jaga sikapmu, Potter," katanya dingin.

Harry terkekeh, dia semakin merapatkan duduknya pada Draco yang berusaha menjauh darinya, "Kau yang terlalu menjaga sikapmu, Draco," desis Harry.

Draco tercekat karena Harry memanggil nama depannya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri, kau ini juga manusia sekali-sekali tunjukkan emosimu," jawab Harry. "Kau tak harus berdiri di bawah bayang-bayang uncle Lucius kan?"

Draco berdiri dengan cepat, dia begitu marah, baru kali ini dia merasa marah pada seseorang, "Jangan mengajariku, Potter, apa yang kau tahu tentangku? Anak emas sepertimu tak akan mengerti bagaimana harus bersikap yang sebenarnya, karena walaupun kau bersikap konyol semua orang akan tetap memujamu," jawab Draco keras sambil membalikkan tubuhnya, dadanya berdebar keras karena Harry telah berhasil masuk ke dalam egonya.

Draco terkejut saat tangan Harry menarik lengannya, pemuda berambut hitam itu memeluknya dengan erat, "LEPASKAN AKU, MENJAUHLAH DARIKU, POTTER, AKU MEMBENCIMU," teriak Draco sambil meronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Harry. Tapi pemuda itu terus memeluknya bahkan mencium rambut pirangnya dengan begitu lembut. Dada Draco terasa begitu sesak dengan emosi yang hampir meledak tak tertahan lagi, setetes air mata meluncur dari mata abu-abunya, tubuhnya bergetar, baru kali ini dia menangis di hadapan orang lain. Tubuhnya merasa lemas dan akhirnya dia pasrah dalam dekapan Harry.

Selama ini Draco begitu tertekan, ayahnya memang begitu keras mendidiknya mengingat hanya dia lah satu-satunya pewaris tunggal keluarga Malfoy. Dia hanya diperbolehkan mendengar dan mematuhi semua kata-kata ayahnya tanpa mampu membantah atau melakukan apa yang dia suka. Pernah satu kali dia bertanya kenapa ayahnya membiarkan Harry bersikap biasa di hadapannya? Dan jawabnya adalah _'Karena dia bukan anakku, Draco'._

Jawaban itu semakin membuat Draco sakit hati, karena berarti menjadi putra dari Lucius Malfoy adalah merupakan satu kesialan dimana dia tak bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri dan terikat oleh berjuta peraturan yang membelenggunya.

Hary memeluk Draco semakin erat, dia membiarkan pemuda berambut pirang itu menumpahkan semua tangis di pelukannya. Harry bersandar pada batang pohon di belakangnya agar Draco merasa semakin nyaman bersandar di dadanya. Dia terus membelai rambut pirang yang begitu halus itu.

"Aku membencimu, Potter," bisik Draco parau setelah tangisnya mereda.

Harry tersenyum, "Aku tahu," jawabnya sambil mendongakkan wajah Draco yang masih basah oleh bekas air mata.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu," desis Draco.

Harry mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda itu dan dia kembali tersenyum saat Draco memejamkan matanya, "Aku tahu, Draco. Aku tahu kebencianmu padaku sebesar rasa sukaku padamu," bisik Harry yang langsung memejara bibir tipis Draco dalam satu ciuman yang dalam. Dia bisa merasakan tangan Draco yang meremas depan jubahnya.

Draco mengerang saat lidah Harry mencumbu rongga mulutnya, kali ini dia melepaskan semua yang dia rasakan, kali ini dia mengijinkan tubuhnya dan hatinya menikmati semua sentuhan Harry yang mampu melumpuhkan otaknya. Tanpa sadar lengannya melingkar di leher Harry dan menarik pemuda itu semakin merapat padanya.

Harry memeluk pinggang ramping Draco, diusapnya punggung itu dengan begitu lembut dan tersenyum saat erangan Draco kembali terdengar. Harry melepas ciumannya untuk mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen. Harry tersenyum hangat pada Draco yang masih tanpa ekspresi itu, tapi dia melihat mata abu-abu itu bersinar lembut.

Mata hijau Harry melihat leher putih Draco yang terekspose jelas karena pemuda itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Harry terkekeh sambil mengusap lekuk leher Draco dan merasakan denyut yang terasa begitu kencang, ada satu tanda merah disana, "Apakah ini karena pebuatanku kemarin?" tanyanya pelan.

Draco memalingkan wajahnya, tapi itu justru membuat tanda itu terlihat jelas, "Bagus kalau kau menyadarinya, hampir saja aku memakai syal di hari sepanas ini untuk menutupinya dan tampak konyol di depan semua..." kata-katanya hilang berganti erangan saat bibir Harry kembali membelainya di titik yang memerah itu. tangannya mencengkeram erat bahu Harry saat pemuda bermata hijau itu kembali menghisap dengan kuat dan Draco yakin kalau titik itu akan tampak semakin merah setelah ini, "Brengsek kau, Potter," erang Draco dengan suara bergetar.

Harry mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum geli, "Ingatkan aku kalau tanda itu mulai menghilang, karena aku akan membuatkan yang baru lagi untukmu," godanya.

Wajah Draco memerah, dia mendorong tubuh Harry dan melangkah meninggalkan pemuda berkacamata yang masih terkekeh itu, "Jangan menyentuhku lagi," ancam Draco pelan, satu senyum samar membentuk di ujung bibirnya.

"Kalau aku nekat?" tantang Harry.

Draco terus melangkah, "Kita lihat nanti siapa yang menang," jawabnya sedikit keras agar Harry bisa mendengarnya.

Harry berlari kecil dan merangkul bahu Draco sambil mengacak rambut pirang yang selalu tertata rapi itu, "Kau akhirnya menyukaiku, kan?" goda Harry sambil tertawa kecil.

Draco menepis tangan Harry dari bahunya lalu merapikan rambut pirangnya dengan kesal, "Sudah ku bilang aku membencimu, Potter," jawabnya ketus.

"Panggil aku 'Harry'. Kau suka padaku kan? mengakulah, Draco," goda Harry lagi sambil kembali merangkul bahu Draco.

Wajah Draco sedikit memerah, dengan kesal dia mendorong tubuh Harry, "Stop it, Harry, atau akan kubuat mulutmu tertutup selamanya," ancam Draco.

Harry semakin tak mau menyerah mendengar Draco sudah mau menyebutkan namanya, dia kembali merangkul Draco, "Lalu bagaimana aku bisa menciummu kalau kau lakukan itu?" bisiknya di telinga Draco.

Draco tak menjawab, kali ini dia membiarkan Harry merangkul bahunya, sekuat tenaga dia menahan senyumnya tapi gagal. Harry telah menyeruak masuk ke dalam hatinya, saat itu dia yakin kalau setelah ini akan banyak gangguan-gangguan dari Harry yang akan terus mengacaukan hatinya, gangguan yang menyenangkan, mungkin. Dan langkah kaki mereka yang beriringan meninggalkan jejak menghangat di tepi danau itu.

**End**

**A/N. **

**Aneh ga? HarCo pertamaku apakah terkesan aneh? Maaf kalau iya XD**

**Yak, ini oneshot terakhirku untuk Fujoshi Independence Day. Maju terus para Fujoshi XD**

**Oh iya, Menjelang Hari Raya Idul Fitri, Shanty mengucapkan mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Maaf jika fic-fic yang kubuat selama ini pernah menyinggung pembaca sekalian, dan mohon maaf jika ada kata-kata yang tak berkenan. Selamat berlebaran semua *hug***


End file.
